Dreams Of Screams
by DiaVampireBait
Summary: READ MY PROLOGUE "DARKEST DESIRE" FIRST! So Mayu chose Shuu to be her master. Now she is supposed to obey him as the maid she is. But does she listen? No, who the fuck would? Cleaning, doing dishes and wash isn't really what Mayu likes to do in her spare time. But neither is being a blood-slave to a sadistic vampire, but she has to. That, or be punished by that particulary vampire
1. Another Awkward Seduction

_**I YOU HAVEN'T READ MY PROLOGUE TO THIS STORY YOU MAY RISK NOT **_

_**UNDERSTANDING MUCH, SO I RECOMEND THAT YOU READ THAT ONE FIRST. DARKEST DESIRE!**_

_**Oh, my, oh my! I'm so happy because of all the reviews on Raito's story~! They all make my day and make my kokoro go doki-doki~! 33 Thankies to all of mah sistahs~! **_

_**And here comes Shuu's part! *Insert excessive aplause here* I know, I know, please calm down people! Okay, but seriosuly, here comes Shuu! I reeaaally like Shuu, so this will be fun~. Though, a bit hard since they are so different in person. I know, I am a bit bad with keeping the chapters equally long, but I'll try! I'm a bit stressed out now since I'm taking care of a little puppy and because I am going to write 6 different stories at the same time, but if you comment something (comment just a number or word, either is fine~) I might know which story I should write on the most. Anywho, I should get to the point or I'll make this awkward as I start telling you my life-story and we don't want that, do we?**_

_**KAZUKA MAYU X SAKAMAKI SHUU~**_

_**RATED: T FOR NOW BUT M LATER ON! MWAHAHAHAHA**_

_**LET US BEGIN!**_

The choise was obvious. I didn't want it to be since the choice was a bad coise, yet the best one.

"I choose you, Shuu!" Maybe I sounded a bit too happy and too energetic about being Shuu's "slave..."? That's going to come back and bite me in the ass later, isn't it?

"...Me...? Really, woman... Why did you have to take me..." _Oh, taking you wasn't really what I wanted to..._

"Tch! Damn it, Chibikani, you should have picked me!" Ayato scoffed at me and leaned back against his armchair.

"Nfufu¨, Bitch-chan shouldn't underestimate Shuu-kun~. He is the oldest after all~." Raito rested his chin on his knuckles. He was sitting on the couch. And there I were, sitting on the cozy floor.

_Oh, I'm not underestimating anyone, drear Raito. I'm just taking the 'bad' before the 'really, really bad.'_

"Whatever... I'll go sleep somewhere else..." Shuu began walking away slowly with closed eyes. _What to do if he walks into a wall? No, that's not right. What if I __**push**__ him into a wall?_

The thought was very, oh so very, appealing, but I didn't do it. I wanted to see him do it himself.

When he never did and when he disappeared into the shadows of this creepy house, I panicked. He, the bastard, had just left me with other bastards! And he hadn't walked into a wall either!

Standing with the smirking cosplayers turned awkward pretty quick, so I decided to go after Shuu. That way, I wouldn't be hurt in any possible way.

It wasn't hard to find him again. I didn't even have to search because he hadn't walked away so far until he had colapsed on the floor, leaning with his back against the wall. He looked so peaceful. He always did. Even when he had called me a pervert in the car...

"Hey, are you sleeping?" I nudged him on the waist. He didn't move.

_Maybe he's dead...?_

I kicked him, he didn't react.

"Soooooo." I sat down beside him. I need to make him my friend so that he doesn't kill me.

"Can you show me your room?" I asked with a normal, polite smile and poked his cheek. Because there is nothing more irritating than that in the whole world, it had to wake him up. It did.

He gave me a glance before sighing. As if saying "Oh, it's you of all people." What a douche.

"What a lewd woman you are, really..." He said while closing his eyes and sighing once again.

I just stared at him.

"What?" I said while still wearing my smile and blinked a few times while talking. He looked at me and smirked a little.

"Wanting a man to show you to his room at this hour. While also wearing nothing but a skirt and a sweater. That is quite _lewd_ of you." He made the last sentence sound like a teasing whisper. I backed away a little from him as I got shivers through my whole body.

"That's not it, damn it!" I shouted and got up to my feet so I would look down on him instead of him looking down on me.

"Really?" He didn't look convinced, he was mocking me!

"_Really._" I folded my arms. "I'm still tired, so I want to go to bed!"

"You want to go to bed with me? How lew-"

"THAT'S NO-"

"You want to get into _my_ _bed_ with _me_. Seriously, you _really_ are perve-"

"I'M TELLING YOU THAT'S _NOT_ IT!"

We were interrupting eachother, but in the end I got the last word. Even though he won by twisting my words around, leaving me completely bothered and embarassed. And because of him, I had some pretty perverted imagines of him now... Darn it... The worst part was that he looked _really_ hot in them.

"You really need to stop shouting and screaming like a baby. It's irritating..."

"You need to stop twisting my words around!"

I wasn't finished with snapping back at him, but he still spoke.

"Don't wanna."

"Now who's being the baby?"

The only reason I didn't slap him was because I didn't want to die.

As a reply to that, he sighed after narrowing his eyes and lookingat the side. Then he went back into sleeping, or so I thought. I sat there with him for a minute.

"What are you waiting for?" He mumbled with his usual low tone which made me flinch a bit. I thought he were asleep!

"W-What? Waiting for what!?" I were ready for an insult or to get my words twisted for anything that's perverted. I got the insult.

"Idiot, what do you think? Do you want to go to my room or not?"

I ignored the insult and got up to my feet. I expected him to do the same, but he just lied there, not even looking at me.

"Uhm... Are you coming? I can't find it myself." I gave him my hand since he looked too lazy to stand up. He didn't took it, he just gave it a short stare before looking at me again.

"Takes to much energy to walk. You can carry me."

_He can't be serious!?_

I stared at him.

"No." I shaked my hand a bit so that he would take it instead of talking. He still didn't.

"Then, let me suck your blood. It will give me enough energy."

_Yup, of course I'll give it to you, what did you expect!?_

"NO." He was beginning to irritate me a bit to much, I wouldn't be able to keep a polite smile for much longer.

"Then you can just sleep here instead, hmm?"

_Oh, **fuck him.**_

"NO! I want to sleep your bed-"

"_Hentai..." _I ignored him.

"-not here!"

He sighed. Then ,after looking at me for a second, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall.

"Then let me suck you." For him that might have been about blood, but for a teenage girl like me, that meant something else. When I didn't answer at once like I always did, he looked at me.

"You're red. _Heeeentai..._" He smirked. I won't say that he didn't look hot when he smirked, but I will not confess that he did either!

"O-On second thought!" I said as I bent down and grabbed his right arm. He looked both surprised and curious when I did that. I turned my back against him and grabbed his left arm with mine. I then used all my strenght to lift him up on my back. It didn't work so well. His face was almost on my butt... I bet his arms hurt more than mine thought.

"Can you at least help!?"

"Too tired..."

"Are you serious!?"

"...Yeah..."

And then, he got a bit too close to my ass, so I dropped him. He hit the floor with a 'bang'.

"Oww... What are you doing, idiot?" He lifted his underarm and rubbed it against his head.

"I'm carrying you! Or trying to!" He sighed. I rolled my eyes at him. When I did that, I got a glimse of his legs.

"That could work..." I said as I thought about my idea, while still staring at his legs.

"What could?" He looked confused. _Oh, you'll understand..._

I grabbed his leg and dragged, causing him to fall from the wall and onto the floor. He did look a bit annoyed and pissed, but this was the only way.

"Ugh...! ...Oi, what are you doing?" He sounded kinda annoyed and pissed too.

"I'm taking us to your room, what do you think I'm doing!?" I yanked at his leg while speaking. He was heavy, but the floor was so clean that he basically glided along the hall with just a single yank.

"So annoying..." He closed his eyes, and I believe that he went back to sleep. But unfortunate for him, I woke him up every time I needed to know "left or right?"

And finally, I reached a door that I took for Shuu's. I opened it and barged in with Shuu asleep in my hand. I nearly fell down over a wooden railing since I didn't expect to find a staircase in his room. I turned left and went down. I had forgotten all about Shuu so he just fell down the steps. Poor him.

"Tkh.. Do you have any idea of what you are doing, seriously..." _No, no i don't._

"Well, we're here, aren't we? Not thanks to you, now is it?" I folded my arms and looked down on him, he still lied on the floor.

He just rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Too lazy to stand?" I teased him while narrowing my eyes and smiling.

"Yeah... Lift me up to the bed..." He didn't seem to take it as a tease though.

"We're sleeping together!?"

"Of course we are, are you really that stupid? What did you think?"

"I thought that you would sleep on the floor, you don't seem to have a problem with that." I shrugged my shoulders and looked at the bed.

"Well, I'm not. Sleeping in a bed is more comfortable anyway."He half-crawled to the bed and lied down on it, falling asleep. _I wish that I could fall asleep just as easy._

"Hey! I won't sleep with -I mean- in the same bed as you!" I went over to him and shaked his shoulder so that he would wake up.

His gaze met mine, he looked so damn annoyed.

"Then sleep on the floor. It might be better in the bed without you anyway..."

_Oh, hell no! If it's war that you want, then be ready with your guns, you muggle! Or if you're even are a human. WHICH YOU ARE!_

"Sweet dreams, my wonderful, cute, polite, kind and awfully sweet Shuu~." I said as I crawled into bed. _If he doesn't want me here, then be ready, Shuu, for the worst night -actually day- of your life! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!_

"Be quiet..." Shuu mumbled with a peaceful face and relaxed body, please don't ask why I'm describing nor looking at his body...

_Oh, I'll be quiet. After I've made you suffer!_

I took a hold of Shuu's left hand since I was sleeping on his left side.

_Plan Nr. 1. Annoy your victim to death, aka to move. (Note that I said 'victim'.)_

I began to hit and poke his face with his own hand.

"Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?" I repeated over and over again as I hit him. It was fun, heck, I could do this all day long.

"...Tch... Hey, stop it..." He didn't move much nor react much as I hit him, but he did something similar to a flinch everytime. I didn't stop though. Call me evil, but I was enjoying this far more that I should.

But with time, he got used to me hitting him (not hitting on him, that's something Shuu would say) so he just ignored me. I didn't want to go from just nudging him to smack him, he wouldn't be happy, so I stopped. Time to go to;

_Plan Nr. 2. Seduce your victim so that he'll be your pawn. (Once again, note that he is my **victim **and my **pawn.)**_

_Okay, Mayu, you have never done this before, so please be careful and please take it slow... The only one that you have ever seduced was a door, and that says a lot about your skills._

I crawled closer to Shuu and hugged him slightly and got close to his ears. In was curious if he would hear me through the earbuds.

"H-Hey, Shuu... Isn't it a little hot in here...? C-Can't you help me take my shirt off~?" I purred into his ear. This was so not like me, I was surprised that I was actually able to say these things to a man. I felt awkwardly proud over myself for that, exept that my voice was a bit insecure.

"...What are you doing?" Shuu didn't open his eyes, but somehow I just knew that he was watching me. Somehow, or it was just my imagination. Doesn't matter.

_What does it look like I'm doing? A fucking backflip?_

"Don't you think that it's hot in here~?" I tried once more, this time I purred against his neck. Maybe he's a neck-person.

"And isn't this what you did to our door?" _OH, NO! HOW DOES HE KNOW OF ALL PEOPLE!?_

"H-How do you know about that!?"

"Raito and Kanato were talking about it all the time when you were getting ready..."

_**THOSE FUCKERS!**_

I wanted to change the subject.

"W-Well, don't you think it's hot~?"

"No." Was the only answer I got. I immediately felt the room get cold from his words. _Wow, what a pwan I've got here. Ouch_.

If he was going to keep that attitude up, then I'm not going to humiliate myself any further into this. I'm moving on!

_Plan Nr. 3. Befriending your victim to submission. (**VICTIM)**_

I removed my arm from Shuu and backed away from him a bit.

"So, Shuu. What are your favorite fruit?" I smiled and rested my chin on my palm. He sighed with a huge tone of irritation hanging along it. _Maybe I'm just a pain in the ass? Nah, he loves me._

"What are you up to, really?" _Trying to get you out of your bed._

"I'm asking you what kind of fruit you're into~." I closed my eyes and smiled wider, looking kinder than ever so that he would fall into my spider web.

"Why would you do that?" He was beginning to get suspicious of me!

"Because I want to get to know you better."

"Why?"

"Because we're going to spend time together now, right? If you don't kill me that is..."

"Why wouldn't I kill you?" _SOOOO MANY QUESTIONS, I DON'T KNOOOOW!_

"Because you need a friend."

"No, I don't."

"Don't you want one?"

"No."

"Why?" _I'M ASKING THE QUESTIONS NOW BIATCH!_

"I don't need a friend that's so stupid and perverted like yourself." _OH, SHUU, I LOVE YOU TOO!_

"Well, I don't need a-" _hot, tall, nice-smelling, sexy, rich vampire with ocean-blue eyes "_-...lazy friend like you!"

That was the only thing that I could come up with at that moment.

"Go to sleep..."

Trying to befriend him failed...

I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. But since Shuu had just lied down on the bed, we were lying on the sheet, and I was cold. It was autumn after all. I twisted and turned to find a comfortable position were I would be as warm as possible. I didn't find any.

"Shuu...? Are you awake?" I turned to face Shuu. He was sleeping on his back, how do people do that? I always sleep on my side with bent knees. I didn't want to be caught staring so I turned back again.

"...No..." He answered without ever opening his eyes nor moving an inch.

_So, he is awake? Yes, of course he is._

"Could you move away a bit? I need the sheet. I'm cold..." I didn't want to be rude so unlike my usual self, who would scream and fight like a childish kid, I stayed calm and spoke carefully.

I waited for him to move, but he didn't. I didn't see him, but I didn't feel the bed move.

"Shuu...?"

I felt movement. But he didn't go off of the bed like I wanted him to. He got closer to me.

"Shuu!?" I felt an arm wrapping around my stomach.

"Don't move. This will wam you up, okay?" He talked against my head, which made me shiver a bit. He was _too_ close.

"No! Not okay!"I tried to struggle away from him, but he wouldn't let go.

"Be quiet and sleep. Stop moving around, isn't this what you wanted?"

_No, no it isn't._

But I didn't say anymore after that. It did feel warmer after all and nobody could say that cuddling with someone wasn't comfortable. I felt so loved. Like when your mum would hug and cuddle with you. It made me feel so safe in his arms, and yet I dislike him.

To think that this guy was going to order me around tomorrow. I'm going to clean, do the dishes and please my "master". Aka Shuu. And if they were vampires, I'm going to give my blood to the guy that I'm now feeling so safe with.

That thought was weird.

I ignored it.

Then I fell asleep.

I don't remember what I dreamed about. What I do know ,however, is that it was a good dream.

Another thing I know is that I woke up the next night to a pair of sharp things against my neck and a huge pain. And also, my screaming voice.

_**Puuuuh, and Shuu's first chapter is done~! I'm so happy~! And I wouldn't have finished it today if it weren't for all the nice comments on Raito's fanfic, they just made my day. Oh, the next one is probably Ayato's. Yup, Ayato. And then, folks, you'll get to know what Chibikani means~! Poooooh, it's kinda late in Sweden, I should go to bed...**_

_**I'm too lazy to beg of an apology if I have incorrect grammar, so I'll leave it like that. Thankies for reading, do follow and all the stuffs you do -yes, I'm new here, don't nag about it...- if you want. Comment which guys you like, I want to make the order of the stories to your liking and aproval. **_

_**THANKIES, I LOVE YAH~!**_


	2. Totally Want A Penguin Suit Now

_**I got such a kick when I updated Raito's story that I just had to start writing another chapter, but of Shuu this time. I'm a little busy with watching anime, but who cares anyway. I don't. Well, yes I do, but this is more important.**_

_**RATED: T FOR NOW BUT M LATER ON SO PLEASE BARE WITH MEH!**_

I shot my eyes wide open in horror. I felt an unbearable pain through my whole body, but the pain was as worst in my neck. I was cold too, wasn't Shuu warming me anymore?

_No, he isn't _was my first thought as I saw Shuu on all four. Over me.

I didn't see his face though. Probably since it was buried in my neck. _He_ was the one causing me the pain.

My screaming started to creak. Both from the pain, and because I didn't get any air.

From Shuu, all that could be heard was the sounds that he was making from sucking. The wet sound of the tongue moving everytime he swallowed. His heavy breathing as he, just as me, barely got any air. The gulping sound as he swallowed. And also, the sounds of muffled moans against my skin.

"S-Shuu! W-What the hell are you doing!?" I meant my words to come out with a pissed off tone, but they sounded more weak than that.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Are you really that stupid?" He answered after pulling his fangs out of me. It almost felt worst to have them pulling out than to have them in you.

"Y-You actually really _are_ sucking my blood!?" I couldn't believe it. Does that mean that he really is a vampire, or that he is just living his vampire-dream far to much.

"So loud, how annoying. Yes, I am sucking your blood. I'm a vampire after all." He sighed after finishing the sentence.

"While I was sleeping!?"

"Yes That way, you wouldn't be able to be so loud and annoying. Like you are now."

_Damn right I'm loud and annoying now! _

"That's not fair!" He was to heavy for me to push off. He closed his eyes and made some annoyed sounds.

"My sleep was disturbed because of you. Have you any idea how loud you are or how much you move around in your sleep?" Shuu said accusingly and put his hand behind his head. An annoyed gesture.

"Huh!? I'm sleeping! What did you expect? A fucking Sleeping Beauty!?"

"You were literally trying to kill me in your sleep. What did you dream about? A samurai trying to destroy his town?" Well, he looked annoyed...

I thought about it. What was it that I had dreamed about before waking up to terror? Ah!, now I remember!

"No, I dreamed that I was a ninja." I looked at him with a victorious smile and one eye closed. He had guessed it wrong after all, haha! And I had remembered my dream. It made me feel awesome.

"Haaaah...?" He looked puzzled and confused about either my dream, my voctorious smile or both of them. He got off of me, probably thinking _Well, that was a turn off._

"Do you have any idea on how cool I was!? Come on, take a guess! What do you think I was wearing?" I asked with sparkling eyes and sat up on my knees, looking down at the blonde, lying guy that was probably going to try to sleep again.

"How should I know...?" He didn't open his eyes.

"Well, you don't. That's why I said 'take a guess' you know." I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow at him. He, of course, wouldn't know because he had his eyes closed.

He sighed, like he always does before or/and after talking.

"...A penguin suit...?" He said nonchalantly and opened his eyelids only slightly.

I looked at him, disagreeing and confused.

"I'm sorry, but in what world is a penguin suit cool?"

"I'm sure that they're cool for someone like you..." He mumbled and closed his eyes again.

"Hmm... Well, I don't have a penguin suit..." I pictured myself in a super cool, black penguin suit with weapons and shields. It could be used in water, and I could also fly in it. It would look cute so that the enemy would underestimate me, and then BAM, I'll kick their asses. And my first victim to all that would be... either Shuu, Ayat or Raito. Possibly my gym teacher. Or maybe I'll just beat them all at once in my awesome suit.

"That's it." I folded my arms and closed my eyes, just like Shuu. Except that he was now looking at me. "I'm getting a penguin suit." I nodded to myself approvingly with a hold of my chin.

Shuu sighed, but after I asked him where you could find a penguin suit, he just closed his eyes, went back to sleep and gave up on even carying about the whole thing anymore.

It was silent for a moment. He may not have cared about that at all, but it made me feel awkward.

I touched my neck, at the place where he was supposed to have bitten me. The pain as the skin on my fingers touched the warm wound left me letting out a a cry. His fangs hadn't just made bitemarks, but messed them up pretty bad too. He had bit me that violently. I should not underestimate him for just a lazy ass anymore.

Shuu's eyes immediately flew up as I screamed and he stared at me. Don't misunderstand, he didn't have a look of concern or anything. Actually, he looked amused and annoyed at the same time. He's the only one I've ever seen that could look at me like that. With two different feelings, two opposite feeling in one look.

"What are you doing...? Of course it'll hurt more if you touch them." Shuu raised an eyebrow and looked at me as if I was an idiot.

"They shouldn't even be here in the first place!" I yelled back and pointed at my neck (but I didn't touch it anymore, puuuuh!) referring to the red, warm, painful marks I now had because of him.

"So noisy..." He sighed. God, why does he feel the need to do that all the time!? Hasn't he heard that everytime you sigh, a little bit of happiness escapes you!?

I mentally rolled my eyes.

_So that's why he's so grumpy, tired and unmotivated to do anything?_

"Just stay quiet and take responsibility for taking my sleep away from me." He continued, making my fury boil inside me.

"Stay quiet? _Stay quiet!?_ HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW MUCH IT FUDGING HURTS TO BE BITTEN BY A GOD DAMN VIOLENT VAMPIRE, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, AFTER HAVING A WONDERFUL NINJA-DREAM, IN YOUR NECK!?" I screamed. When I opened my eyes, I saw Shuu covering his ears without any special expression on his face. If anything, it was a troubled expression.

_Good, I hope I made him deaf._

"And what responsibility!? You kidnap a young, beautiful, innocent, stunning, fabulous, awesome-" I got carried away with praising myself. I coughed. "- girl from the street and then you have the guts to complain about her sleeping!? What the hell!?"

When I said it out loud, it sounded even more crazy of them than it did in my head.

"Forget it... Just go back to sleep..."

"Hell no! I ain't forgetting about tha-" My stomach made a squirming sound, interrupting our conversation. I quickly covered my stomach with my arms.

"Heeeeh? What was that? Are you hungry?" Shuu teased and smirked at me. _Oh, fuck you!_

"It's been about a day since I came here! One day since I last ate. Can we have breakfast?" I asked, completely forgetting what I said that I wouldn't forget.

"Why don't you just go eat yourself then? It takes to much energy for me to come with you..." He yawned, revealing his fangs.

"W-Well, I don't know where the kitchen is!" I said with a nervous smile and looked away.

"That may be true..." Shuu looked down on the floor, agreeing with me. Then back at me and continued. "Or is it that you're afraid that the others will find you and suck you?"

I shrugged.

"Pfffft" I laughed nonchalantly. "As if I'd be afraid of the-" Shuu raised an eyebrow. "-okay, maybe a little." I admitted with a pout.

"So, come with me!" I begged and nudged him on the shoulder.

"I told you, didn't I? It takes too much energy." Shuu replied and as usual, no real expression could be seen in his face or in his body language.

"You drank my precious blood! Shouldn't that have given you all the energy you need for a little walk to the kitchen? And if you eat as well, then won't you get even more energy?"

"I didn't drink enough."

"Ha!?"

"You distracted me with all your stupid penguin suits." All of those words came out like one big sigh from Shuu's mouth.

"Hey, don't blame me! The penguin suit was your idea!"

He gave me a look.

"But still, I can't go alone! You know that just as much as I do!"

"Even if I came with you, I wouldn't protect you or anything. Why does it matter?"

_Oh, thank you Shuu, you're so kind!_

"Well, er, I still don't know how to find the kitchen -and don't even try that, because I'm terrible with maps!" I added the last part when he gave me that 'how about giving you a map then?' look.

He sighed loudly, with a tone of someone that is clearly annoyed.

"Fine. I'll follow you." It came out like a whisper. He closed his eyes, like he wanted to enjoy the rest of the sleep that he wouldn't be able to have in the next hour.

"Really!? Thank you, Shuu, maybe we just got a bad sta-"

"But to do that, I need your blood."

_Nope, we did not just get a bad start, god didn't even want us to meet in the first place because we would destroy the world when we would have an epic fight to the death. Oh, and I would win, if I may add._

"Oh, Shuu, aren't you just too sweet? Come on! Isn't there anything else that I can do?" I held up my hands in protest.

"Well, you could always carry me..."

"Not that again!" I complained.

"But wait a minute..." I tapped my chin with my index finger. And then, I grabbed his leg.

"What are you up to now? Are you going to drag me again?" Shuu asked as I yanked his foot to get him to slide down to the floor.

"No, I'm just hopelessly devoted to your foot, what do you think I'm doing!?" I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes at him. He didn't seem to like that and made a pissed off face.

"Stop it." He tried to get me to stop by moving his foot a bit, I didn't let him.

"Well, if you don't like it, then how about you get your lazy ass up and try to stop me? Or you could just lie down and let me take care of everything. You only need to tell me the way. Oh, and also let me hide under you if your brothers show up. Maybe they won't see me." I nodded to myself in approval of my new plan.

When I first started talking, Shuu had looked pissed off when I mentioned 'lazy ass', but now he just looked amused. I wondered what was hiding behind that entertained smirk.

"Heeeeeeh..." His voice was low. I stared at him.

"What?" I tilted my head and gave him a puzzled look. What was he on about?

"So you want to be under me, huh? Well, I'd prefer if you were on top, but-"

"Was that the part you cared about!" I yanked one last time to make him crash down to the floor with a thud. He rubbed his hand on his head (which also hit the floor together with his whole body) and then began to mumble something like '..I should have just killed her ...in her sleep or something. ...Why didn't I just do that...?' which made me frown at him.

"You really need to confess that you are just a simple pervert.." He sighed when he was done mumbling about how he would have killed me. It was knifes, blood sucking, strangle, ropes and god knows what.

"Everything I've said so far is just normal things that you 'misunderstand'. You, sir, needs to stop twisting my words around." I shook my head in disappointment.

He slowly closed his eyes, let out a sigh and gave me a childish pout.

"But it's so fuuuun." He complained. His pout was so annoying and childish, but at the same time, it was so cute that I just wanted to give him candy. Damn you, Shuu!

"I'm glad that someone is happy..." I sighed.

"Now, let's go and eat!" I began to drag him with my back turned towards the door that I was heading at. With other words, I had Shuu's eyes on mine all the time.

I didn't mind that much, it only slightly annoyed me. What disturbed me rather much, however, was in the stairs. He was watching me even closer there.

"Could you, haaaaah, please stop staring so much, gh!" I took one slowly step up. I breathed heavy. _This_ was heavy.

"No." He simply said and opened his eyes a little more too see me better.

"H-Hah!?" I paused to catch my breath for a second. "Why!?" I complained as I took another step, this time I cursed as I almost dropped him.

"I enjoy seeing you like this." He didn't move at all. I stopped taking steps.

"How?" I asked curiously.

He smirked and I felt like I had been defeated.

_Oh, you knew I was going to ask that! You had waited for it!_

"Working hard. All covered in sweat. ..._Panting._" His smirk curled even wider as he spoke.

My face heated up, I know it did. I never used to blush before I met Shuu. I never had something to blush about.

_I've walked right into his trap!_

"Ah! Is that a blush I see? I was just talking about how hard you work, what were you thinking about?" He pointed an accusing finger at me. He was too tired to even hold up his hand so the finger just kinda lied on his stomach, pointing in my direction.

I dropped his foot and watched as he went down the stairs on his back, his head hitting the wooden floor first.

"Oww, you really like to hurt me, don't you?" He had his eyes closed and like always, he rubbed his left hand against the back of his head. He was lying on his back, with his elbows keeping the upper part of his body up.

I folded my arms as he opened his eyes. I had expected him to just get up and walk for himself, but he didn't.

"Ah!" His eyes went up and he looked like he had fingured something out. I could almost see the shining light bulb over his head. I got curious.

Then his eyelids went back down half of his eyes, his eyebrows lowered and his lips curled into a teasing, sly smirk. His faked surprise was gone. _Fuck._

"Look who has to start all over again?" He teased and sat up. He bent one of his knees and rested his elbow on it.

I could almost feel the nerves in my head pound faster than my heart did.

"Why won't you just walk by yourself!?" I scratched the place on my head that I had felt my nerves pound.

"Don't wanna." He replied and looked away to the left.

"All of your 'I don't wanna' is driving me crazy! And you called _me_ a child!" When I was finished with scolding Shuu, I blew a part of my bangs out of my eyesight.

"I guess you could just find the kitchen by yourself then, it's too much trouble anyway." Shuu raised an eyebrow at me, then he yawned.

I snorted, went down the stairs and grabbed Shuu. But this time, I grabbed him by his hands and started pulling him up that way instead. Bad idea.

"You really are a pervert after all." Shuu suddenly said after a minute of complete silence.

"What is it now?" I sighed and began to think out different theories on why he would possibly call me a pervert _this time_. I thought that he maybe was talking about my breasts, how they were bouncing in the stairs. Maybe he thought that I made them bounce on purpose. Well, guess what, Shuu! These breasts are natural! And they are a pain in the ass, I hate them.

"Showing your underwear like this to a man you've just met, isn't that just soooo lewd of you?" He said as I was halfway up the stairs. I really hate skirts.

"Wah-!?" His sudden comment made me loose my step and fall backwards, pulling Shuu up more since I was still holding a firm grip around his wrists. But the way Shuu came up was more like, up on top of me.

I looked away. Away from Shuu's most possible smirking face.

"Okay, okay. You don't even have to comment this, I get it already. This is not my lucky day..." I cried on the inside. This sucks.

He didn't reply to that, maybe he got disappointed that he won't get to say how leeeeewd I am.

"Can you get off me now, I'm hungry."

"You don't like it?"

"Not one bit, this has been a terrible day, night, or whatever it is. And you're making it worse."

"But didn't you say that you wanted to be under me?"

"Yes -and stop making that smirk, it's not funny-, but I didn't mean on some stairs. It's uncomfortable." I said without making any special embarassed face, I had gotten used to this constant teasing. It seemed to bore him out which caused a sigh from him.

"Then, how about we move it to the bed then? Will you be happy then?" He leaned in against my neck. Wasn't he the one that talked about moving it to the bed.

"How about we get to the kitchen instead? I'm too tired to deal with this -with _you_- when I'm hungry." I pushed him off. He wasn't amused anymore, he was only annoyed and sleepy now. I kinda liked him better that way.

"So troublesome..." He sighed and got to his feet. That made me releaved.

"And where did your good mood go so suddenly?" I teased and got to my feet as well. He stared at me, annoyed.

"Well, that doesn't matter. Let's go!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of his room.

When we walked down the big hall, I began to start a conversation.

"I never told you about how cool I looked in my dream, did I?" I looked back at the slowly Shuu.

"If I said that you did, will you keep quiet for one second?" If Shuu hadn't replied, I would have thought that he was walking in his sleep.

"No. Anyway, I was wearing these black sweatpants that ended half down my shins. The rest of the shins was covered in bandage. I also wore this shirt with arms that ended on my elbows. It was reeeaally tight though..." I tapped my chin as I tried to rememer something more.

"Of course I wore a black mask, it looked kinda like Kakashi's." I said. Shuu looked puzzled.

"He's from Naruto. The manga and anime, you know." I explained as I understood that he probably didn't know that. "When I think about it, my whole appearance looked like something from Naruto..." I said that more to myself than to Shuu.

"Left..." Shuu mumbled. At first, I had no idea what the heck he was talking about, but then I walked into a wall and understood what he ment.

I turned left and we kept walking, this time, down another hall.

I never saw Shuu's brothers. Not anywhere, wherever we walked.

"Hey, Shuu..." I said. He sighed.

"...And here I thought that you would be able to keep quiet for even a second..." It was a little hard to hear what he said, he was far behind me.

"No, but seriously."

"Ngh... What is it this time...?" Shuu seemed to have gotten sleepier since the last time we talked.

"No, I was just wondering why we haven't seen your brothers yet. It's in the middle of the night. If they are vampires, then they should be up now, shouldn't they?" I asked and waited for him to catch up with me.

"They've probably gone to school already then..." Shuu answered and looked at me as if I was an idiot.

"Huh? School?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah..."

"Why didn't you tell me that in your room earlier!? I don't even need you here then!" I facepalmed myself.

"...I guess that I forgot about that..." Shuu rolled his eyes as if saying 'It's not the end of the world.'

"No, you didn't tell me on purpose! It was all just a trap so that you could mess with me!"

"It wouldn't have mattered anyway... Didn't you say that you needed me to find the kitchen?"

"Well, yeah, but still!"

Shuu only sighed in response and then we walked in silence again.

The only time that we said something was when he told me directions.

And finally, we arrived at what seemed like the kitchen.

_**Heck, I'm sorry if it was too much 'fanservice' in this chapter, I'll get better on that, hehe. I'm actually quite found of this couple, I should start calling them Shuu+Mayu=Shuyu. Shuyu's kinda cute, I think. **_

_**I'm not sure what I'll do next. I want you to tell me. Do you want me to do Kanato or Reiji's, do the Mukami prologue, keep updating Ayato/Shuu/Subaru or Raito's or maybe start writing some other OC stories that I've been thinking of? The choice is yours. **_


	3. Mmm Whipped Cream

_**Mwehe, time to update Shuu's~. Or should I say Shuyu's? Gah, I think that 'Shuyu' is a kinda cute name tho. I mean, (mwahahe) a cute name for a cute couple, am I right? #Imma make some more cute names for mah couples~. I've actually been planning stories with other OCs, but Mayu will still be there in them. I kinda want my OCs to get to know each other~. But I don't know when I'll be starting on them. **_

_**Speaking of starting on stuff, I've promised myself not to begin with my Mukami prologue until I've uploaded at least one chapter of all of the Sakamakis. So to speak, until I've got one chapter of Reiji and Kanato out.**_

_**I need to do them soon...**_

_**I also need to update Raito's.**_

_**And Ayato's.**_

_**Fuck.**_

_**RATED: **_

"So this is the kitchen?" I asked while scanning the room from top to toe. The majority of the room was coloured in brown. The whole room was mostly just different shades of the warm, homey colour.

"No, this is the living room. The pots, the stove and sink is just for decoration." He sarcastically rolled his eyes at me while mumbling on how much of a stupid, ignorant woman I was. I threw a snort back.

"Well then, thank you for the comment." I quickly dropped his hand and skipped over to the brown, wooden cabinets, behind the big table. "I guess that you're not going to eat something? I mean, you're a vampire. "Only innocent girl's blood is good enough for me", or something like that?" I asked him while opening cabinet after cabinet, looking for either a frying pan spatula, a bowl, spoons, eggs, milk, flour or butter. I needed all of them for my beloved pancakes.

"We don't need to eat human food, but we still like it." Shuu crashed down on one of the chairs while mumbling 'sleepy' and 'tired'.

_What is with this guy? Such a lazy ass... How come he looks so..._

I turned to scan Shuu's body.

_Away with such vulgar thoughts! Stupid brain, you're doing this on fudging purpose! _I shook my head to get rid of unwanted thoughts that involved a undressing Shuu.

Shuu didn't notice that since he was asleep. Good.

I finally got to the cabinet with the bowls in. I grabbed one big, red one with a bent edge, perfect.

"But, hey, Shuu?" I called and peeked over at him over my shoulder. His head was bent ungracefully over the backrest of the chair, just hanging, and silent, little snores escaped his lips. How could he sleep like that? How uncomfortable. "If now vampires does exist – that, or you're just hella good at pranks –, does werewolves too?" I asked with a pant as I lifted down the heavy frying pan that I had found in the cabinet next to the one with the bowls.

"Mm... Yeah..." His sudden voice startled me and made me drop the heavy object, only to quickly and smoothly catch it again before it could make a hole in the cold floor. I hadn't expected an answer, I was just bored and began talking out loud.

"They exist." He added while raising an eyebrow at the surprised me.

I calmed down, at least on the outside.

"Thank you." I sighed while laying the pan on the stove.

"For what?" Shuu asked in a mumble, but he didn't sound like he cared about the answer nor did he look like he did. His eyes closed like that.

I leaped back to the cabinets with the intention of returning to my search for ingredients. I couldn't wait to finally eat pancakes again, it had been so long since the last time I did.

While pulling the butter and milk out from the fridge, I took a minute to consider if I should answer him when he wasn't even interested. "For making me consider staying inside when the night comes from now on." I replied while picking out the eggs before going after the flour, spatula and spoons.

_My foot will never take a step outside my house ever again._

Shuu didn't answer, which made me a bit disappointed. I couldn't say that I liked Shuu, but talking to him made me forget my boredom and also, I thought that maybe if I annoyed him enough; he would finally just say; "Just leave me alone. You are free to go back to your home." while waving me off with his hand.

I mixed all the ingredients down together in the red bowl and made a nice, creamy batter. When I could see the warm air swarming up from the frying pan, I welled out the batter with a metal gravy spoon down to the hot pan. The frying pan stayed true to its word, the frying and warm, humid air filled the kitchen and disturbed Shuu's sleep, making him twitch his eyebrows.

Shuu reminded me about our earlier conversation about werewolves.

"Oh my god!" I yelled as a thought hit me so hard that I almost stumbled.

"What is it now? Why can't you just be quiet like obedient food?" Shuu complained in a low, annoyed tone before adding; "Annoying... Sleepy..."

"S-Shuu!" I ran over to him and bent down on my knees to look at him right in the eyes.

His face flew back a few inches from me in surprise. "D-Does... DOES MERMAIDS EXIST TOO!?"

I took a grab of his shoulders and shook him back and forth in excitement, making his head swing in all directions. It looked kinda painful.

But this was it. I was finally going to know the truth and prove to the world that I was right all along; mermaid did exist.

Shuu looked like he needed a moment to collect himself, this had been to much for him, so I let go of him and took slowly steps back to the stove to turn my pancake around.

"Haah?" He both sounded and looked confused. "No, of course they don't. Can you get more stupid now?" He insulted, making me nearly drop the pancake from the pan, but I quickly catched it again.

They didn't exist?

I felt my knees bent and my hope drop. Meeting and befriending a mermaid had been my dream – if not being a mermaid myself – ever since I first saw The Little Mermaid for the first time. Now, he had crushed all those dreams.

Not just that I would get to know mermaids, I would also be famous for it.

I banked the disappointment out from my head (I kinda had it coming. There was no proof that mermaids did exist and nobody believed that they did.) and focused on the stupid insult.

"That is what people would have told me if I asked about vampires too, you know. And yet, here you are." I shot back while transfering my pancake over to a plate that I had found in the cabinet over the one with the frying pan. "Same goes with werewolves." I added, getting an annoyed grunt back.

As he didn't answer, I clenched my fist and held it up to the sky – more like ceiling – in victory. My first real victory had come. I poured down more batter in my frying pan, ready to make a second, perfect pancake.

Shuu went back to ignoring me when I mumbled in sorrow; "I really wanted to get to know Ariel too..."

When all of the batter was gone, I placed all of the used dishes into the sink and went after some jam and whipped cream.

I didn't ask Shuu where to find them (since he would probably reply with his sarcastic sleepy-douchebag attitude; "Up in a tree in the garden. Where do you think it is, idiot?" and then just sighat me.) and neither did I need to ask him. They were easy to find since they were in the same place as they should be; in the fridge. There was lots of food in there and lots of space for it to be in.

After whipping the cream – which took forever since I had to use a plain, normal whisp – while humming on Brother Bear's song; I'm On My Way, I sat down on the opposite side from Shuu to start eating.

I had made eight pancakes for myself. I ate with a big appetite and a big, foolish smile spread all over my face. It had been a long time since I last ate pancakes because I used to make them too often. That made my siblings get tired of the taste – I know right? How is that even possible? – and said that I needed a break from it.

I quickly filled up my stomach with the warm, smooth taste of strawberry jam, whipped cream and flat, soft pancakes. I realized that in my fear of being left with an unbearable hunger, I had made too many pancakes for me to eat.

I hated wasting food, it was the worst thing ever. I couldn't understand the people that just tossed new, tasty food into the garbage like it was nothing. Without the slightest consern or anything, they just took more than they could eat and didn't even take responsibility for it.

I hestitated for minutes before finally deciding on doing what was best.

"Shuu, wake up!" I demanded as I stood up to walk over to the peacefully sleeping Shuu, not having any consern or worries on his face. Just like the people that throws away food.

I shook his left shoulder carefully. When he was like that, he both felt and looked like a precious, silent and fragile doll, about to break at the slightest touch.

He groaned in annoyance, but he didn't do anything to stop me. He was unbelievable lazy.

"...What now...?" He finally asked when I was beginning to pull his hair. "Pulling my hair like that... You're really begging for a punishment..." He stated, making me immediately drop it. His hair was kinda long (I bet that he's never ever cut it due to lasiness) and curly. I didn't know if I should have called it blonde or orange, it was a mix of both; orange in the beginning, but turning lighter and lighter until it was blonde and almost white at the tops.

"Here." I said as I grabbed the plate with the remaining pancake on and brought it to Shuu. "You can have it." I kindly offered.

He stared down at the mess of red jam, pink (because of the jam) and white cream and brown pancake as if it was something cursed that he had resieved from an ugly, old witch with unwashed hands. Words couldn't explain how fucking offenced I felt.

"I don't want it. I bet it tastes disgusting since you don't want to eat it." He turned his cheek to me.

_A-Are you calling me fat!? YOU MOTHER FUCKER! I'LL SHOW YOU FAT!_

"I'll let you know that my home economics teacher have praised me many times for my pancakes! Come on, I can't eat anymore!"

I lifted the plate and carried it to Shuu's face. He hestitated before inhaling the scent.

"Alright. I'll eat it." He gave in and sighed. I felt victory come closer and closer. His face was expressionless, but I knew that he wanted my pancakes. "If you feed me."

I froze. What did he mean by that? Feeding him? "Huh? _Huuuuh!?"_

"Eating by myself is too troublesome."

"I will _not_ feed you!"

"Fine. Eat it by yourself then or throw it away."

"Throwing away food is wrong!"

He didn't reply to that. He didn't need either. He had won.

I had grabbed the fork and was slowly bringing It, full of pancakes, towards his mouth. He didn't resist, he just opened his mouth and waited for me to feed him. I looked away as he took the pancake into his mouth, it was too embarrassing.

"Aren't you enjoying this? That red face..." He accused. I quickly changed the subject.

"I-I'm not going to chew it for you, if that's what you're thinking." I assured and brought him another bit. "Here, eat it."

"suddenly so obedient, are you?" He teased and chuckled with a smirk.

Without thinking, I smacked his face with the pancake. His smirk disappeared, or I think that it did. I didn't know since the pancake was in the way.

_Oh, dear god, what have I done!?_

"What are you doing?" He managed to ask, his voice muffled behind his moisty, soft meal.

"Uhm... Smacking an asshole with his food?" I admitted covered in an innocent question. "I'm sorry, your face just looked so smackable. Like it would look so very appealing covered in pancake, jam and some cream." I teased and couldn't help my laugh as I removed the big pancake. His face was, indeed, covered with jam and cream. And he had this lump of cream on his nose.

"Lick it off." He demanded, making my laughing stop.

"You said wha-" I began – not understanding his order at all –, but I didn't have time to finish before he had grabbed me by the collar of my sweater and pulled us both down on the ground, with me on top of him.

We both groaned as we hit the floor; he out of pain in the back, and me out of embarrassement everywhere.

"Lick. It. Off." He still had a firm hold of my collar and brought my face closer to his. Though resistance, it was futile. He was a lot stronger than he seemed.

"No!" I struggled, making him say how useless it is which I already knew.

"This is your fault, ísn't it? Take responsibility."

Shuu was serious, I could see that in his blue, cold eyes.

"You can just do it yourself?" I suggested and forced a smile.

"It's too sweet. I don't like it."

"Liar! You ate it just a minute ago!"

"Because you fed it too me, that's why I ate it."

"You bastard! Saying that I enjoyed it while you were the one that did!"

I couldn't believe this sick bastard. It wasn't funny, and still he was snickering at me. He didn't even like the sweet pancakes, he had only eaten them because he liked seeing me in that state.

"Come on, now is not the time to be embarrassed. Clean my face."

"With a towel?"

"With your tongue."

"A wet towel?"

"Just do it already. How annoying can you get?" He shook his head slowly in disappointment. Not that I cared. Then he used his finger to slide it across his skin to catch up some redish cream with. "Here, I'll even help you." He said and forced my lips apart to insert his long finger.

"Don't bite."

_How else am I supposed to force your tongue out from my mouth!? MAGIC!? You just said that Ariel isn't real, don't go "use magic" on me now. You little fucker._

"If you do, I'll do the same. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He threatened.

_YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW!_

And yet, I didn't bite him anymore. I didn't want to get bitten again and I didn't want to let him believe that I did, so I just obediently did nothing at all. He wasn't happy with me biting him, but he wasn't satisfied with keeping still either.

"Oi, move your tongue. It won't get clean like this."

He began to move his finger around, I played along and started to lick it. He would never get satisfied if I didn't..

"Heh. Good girl." He chukled teasingly and moved his finger – an me in the process of licking it – closer and closer to his face until eventually I was licking his cheek instead. He kept making teasingly sounds like 'heeeeh...' and 'hmmm' all the time. And also, he wouldn't stop repeating how lewd I was.

He – I MEAN THE CREAM tasted extremly nice though.

"So, this is enough, isn't it?" I said when I had finally licked it off from his smirking face. "Doing this in a kitchen..." I added in embarrassemtn and in a quiet mumble.

"No." He gave me an irritated expression.

"Why not!? I'm done!" Our faces were way too close. I thought that maybe if I screamed, he would push me off.

"My neck." He stated.

I looked down at it. It seemed as if whipped cream and jam had gotten down there too... He wanted me to clean that too.

"I'm not licking it!" I protested and tried to push myself away from the floor and far away from Shuu. "Wasn't your face embarrassing enough!?"

"Ugh... So terribly noisy and annoying... Just do it. There's probably been even more embarrassing things that you've done with other men than me, am I right?"

"No, you are not! I have never licked jam and all from a man's neck. On the floor. In the kitchen!"

"I'll seriously bite you if you don't shut it and just obey my orders. This was your fault, remember?"

That guy was impossible to defy, really! He always wanted everything to go his way and on top of that, he never did anything himself to get his will through.

"Fine!" I agreed. "But if I do, will you cut it out with all this?"

"I don't see why I have to listen to my bait. I am the one making the conditions here. Now, hurry."

So he didn't agree on that, which ment that he was planning on doing it even more.

I carefully stuck out my tongue and began licking his neck. I had expected some reaction, like goosebumps or a gasp, but he did nothing. If anything, he chuckled at me.

"Such a lewd expression. Aren't you enjoying this a little too much?" He teased that over and over again – just in different words.

"I'm not lewd! I'm embarrassed! There is a difference!" I yelled that reply repeated times.

"What about those lewd sounds you're making then?"

"There're not lewd sounds!"

He bent his knee up between my legs. I wasn't sure if I shrieked, gasped or whimpered, it was a mixture of them all.

"You were saying?"

"Oh, shut it!" I yelled as I blocked his knee with my leg. "You're clean now! Let me go!"

And he did, while warning me with the words; "Don't annoy me any further."

I got up from him, as his hand was no longer griping down my wrist to the floor, and walked over to the sink. He fell asleep again (I was beginning to suspect that he was just pretending. No one could sleep that much), but I ignored him and turned on the faucet to do the dishes. First was the red, big bowl. Second was the frying pan and so on.

All the time I was humming on the lovely disney song; "Whistle While You Work" from Snow White.

It seemed to annoy Shuu, but that didn't concern me at all. "Shut it." He told me, but I never listened.

"Just whistle while you work~!" I sang and wagged my head and hips to the "beat". "What? It's a good working song! OH DEAR LORD, SHUU!" I yelled and dropped my plate down into the warm water in the sink.

"Ngh... What...?"

What did he mean 'what'? Hadn't he listened to me at all? Or wasn't he as smart as he made it sound?

"DON'T 'WHAT?' ME! YOU KNOW WHAT! WE'VE GOTTA HAVE A DISNEY MOVIE NIGHT!" I yelled and waved with my hands everywhere to look as genius as I felt.

"No. Too troublesome..."

"Then let's watch Twilight." I demanded and smiled deviously at him with narrow eyes.

"Disney it is..." He sighed and gave in. "...But not now... ...Or today at all..."

"That's okay. Promise that we do it tomorrow!"

This was perfect. Today, I could sneak around in the house, while Shuu's asleep, to find a way out of here. It doesn't matter that I want to teach Shuu the glory and happiness of Disney, if I find a way out, I will take it.

"..Fine, fine..." He agreed, adding "I'll just sleep through it..."

I didn't say more after that. If I did, then we would maybe start a conversation and I wouldn't be able to sneak out from the kicthen. Shuu eventually fell asleep again, and I was done with the dishes, so I went out to check windows and doors.

I didn't expect them to be open, but I didn't want to ignore them and then later finding out that; "Heck, I could've just walked away from here at any moment."

They were locked of course. Or, I don't know about the main door since it could've just been really heavy.

I was back at Shuu's room to see if he maybe had a window. Since his room was on the first floor, then I wouldn't have to jump from a balcony or anything. He actually had them. I was uncertain if he really would have them, I hadn't seen them eariler. That made me curious. What else did he have that I didn't know or hadn't noticed. He had a picture of their mansion and a part of their garden hanging on the wall beside the stairs that I hadn't seen, probably because I was too busy with Shuu's perverted comments. He also didn't have his lamp on the cieling, but on the wall.

I walked towards the middle of the room. There I saw a green couch with a small, brown table matching. It was probably my favourite spot in the room, except maybe his bed – please, I know what you're thinking. Unlike the rest of the cold, wooden floor, this part had a soft, dark yellow carpet.

_Damn, it Mayu! You need to focus, get back to the windows! _I think that I have a hard time focusing on sonething, _anything_.

So I went back to the windows, that was located on the left side of the bed. They were also locked. The brothers really wanted to keep me there, though I wasn't sure why. I couldn't be because of my blood, and I wasn't one of those super pretty, cute nor beautiful girls in school that spent hour with their hairs. I barely brushed it, really.

I began to look around for something to smash the window with and my eyes spotted a thin lamp beside Shuu's desk. After easily picking it up, it was much taller than me though, I went to crash the left window with it. Too bad that I wasn't quick enough.

"Oi, what are you doing?" A familiar voice called out from the door. I slowly, nervously turned my head towards its direction, still keeping my attacking pose.

"Uhm..." I didn't know how to answer Shuu's question. Couldn't he see what I was doing? "Just keeping it cool?" I suggested innocently with a tiny, nervous smile.

"Put it down-"

"Don't wanna, that's what you would say."

"- or be punished."

_Okay, that's a different way of taking things... Punished...huh?_

I really didn't like Shuu. Sure, I didn't like his shitty brothers either, but he was even worse than them, making me lick stuff off of his face, attacking me in my sleep, twisting my words, criticizing my food, calling me mean things and so on. He was the one that made me smack him with the pancake in the first place. If he hadn't been such a shitface, he would've known that I can be quite kind.

He always tells me that I'm so annoying, but has no idea what I feel about him. The reason that I picked him was only because I thought that he would be too lazy to actually do anything at all and that he would maybe even help me to flee to get rid of me.

"W-What are you doing here anyway!?" I asked as I dropped the lamp. I had no choice. "How did you know that I was here?"

He shook his shoulders and rolled his eyes. "I figured that someone like you would probably want to be close to my bed as soon as you can."

"Gah!? GUESS WHAT, SHERLOCK! YOU'RE WRONG! Ah, wait a minute... IS THAT WHY YOU CAME HERE!?" I yelled and backed off. "Are you here to harass me again?" I held my hands up, ready to punch or shove him and narrowed my eyes in suspiciousness.

"I came here to sleep... Looking for you were a pain so I got tired."

My eyes narrowed. "Why did you look for me?"

"Questions, questions... Sleepy... There was something that I forgot to tell you..." Shuu paused to yawn. "Hearing Reiji's nagging is such a drag after all..."

Yes, I could imagine Reiji nagging like crazy about something unpleasing to him. He would never stop, that Virgo.

"Well, what was it that you need to tell me?" I had calmed down now, so I carried the tall lamp back to stand beside the desk. He was not going to harass me – for now – it seemed, so I had nothing to worry about – for now.

"We've got new clothes prepared for you."

New clothes? _New clothes!?_

Oh, fuck me gently with a chainsaw...

_**IT TOOK TIME, GOD I KNOW! I've been trying to draw, haha - let's never talk about that again. I think that next up will be Reiji, though his chapter may not be as long as the other. And neither will Kanato's.**_

_**THANKIES FOR EVERYTHING! I LOVE YOU ALL AND I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT YOU ALL DESERVE A GOOD DIABOLIK LOVERS DREAM TONIGHT!**_


	4. I Will Never Bathe Here Again, Thank You

_**I wonder which I'll update first! Ruki's or Shuu's... I don't know since I'm writing on both right now. And I've started writing a bit on Raito's again too. Huuuuuh, it was tougher than I thought it would be, hehe.**_

_**SAKAMAKI SHUU X KAZUKA MAYU = SHUYU**_

_**RATED: T-M**_

"What kind of clothes is it? Because I swear to god, I hate tight clothes when it comes to shirts." I whined as I dragged my feet along with myself, following Shuu. Though he was kinda dragging his feet along with the floor just as much as I did, but unlike him, I wasn't lazy. I was just not exiting over changing my clothes into something that _**they**_ had planned for me – except if it was Reiji or Subaru whom had prepared clothes for me, I knew that I can trust them –.

I didn't want to change, I liked my current clothes. I mean, what was not to like about a skirt and a sweater... In October...

Why the heck had I chose to wear a skirt in the first place when getting out?

_Oh, that's right, _I thought and mentally snapped my fingers. _I hadn't washed my clothes and skirts left from the summer was the only thing left... Luckily, I had a clean sweater._

Shuu sighed while shaking his head slowly, and closed his eyes. "I don't know – I barely know who picked them out for you. Now shut up, you're being annoying..."

"You know, you need to show me some respect and stop telling me to shut up!"

"You need to start behaving and actually shut up when asked..."

I gasped in shock and shot my head back – possibly forming a double chin –, offended at what he'd said.

"I behave! I shut up! ...Sometimes!" I yelled and ran after him, catching up and placing my hand over my heart to honestly say how offended he'd made me. He didn't answer, he just rolled his eyes and kept walking, faster this time. As if wanting to get away from me as fast as he could. It all just offended me more, but I kept walking along with him with a straight expression.

Finally, we reached our destination. But it wasn't his room, it was a bathroom. However, I didn't think much of it. I was happy about getting to change with a power in my hands that were so mighty and great. It was called privacy, something most prisoners did not have access to.

"Okay, gimme the clothes and I'll change myself. You can go, I'll be okay – I have nowhere to escape." I said smilingly and waved with my hand against him, but he did not leave nor did he give me the outfit that they'd prepared for me.

"...As if I can leave. Someone like you would probably jump into the toilet in an attempt to escape and then drowning, just like the clu-"  
"YOU THINK TOO HIGHLY OF ME, DEAR SHUU!" I screamed in full voice with tense fingers up in the air, showing my frustration.

I expected him to maybe throw another insult at me, so I prepared myself and was just about to say; "come at me bro", but he turned his head away, placed a soft and calm fist on his mouth and coughed. But I knew that he was _not_ coughing – he was mocking me through a muffled laugh.

"You know what!? Fuck you!" I gave him my tongue.

"You would like that, wouldn't you? Heeeeentaaaiiii-" He snapped back and smirked his evil grin.

"Just gimme the god damn clothes and piss off, will you!?"

I rushed towards him and peeked behind his back where he'd got to have the clothes. They weren't there. I looked under both of his arms, under him and in his pocket.

"Do I look like I have them? Well, you could always search through me, but such activities should be taken to my ro-"

"Where are the clothes, Shuu?" I asked and sighed at his comments. I couldn't take them much longer, they just weren't funny anymo- they had never been.

"They should arrive soon... Mind if I take a nap?" Shuu asked and raised his left eyebrow.

"Well, I-"  
"Don't answer, I won't change my mind anyway." He interrupted as he sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Just when I thought he was actually asking to be polite, he just brushed my answer away! Someone needed to smash some sense into this lazy ass, and it sure as hell wouldn't be me! I could get killed!

I sighed and calmly leaned my head against the door, standing right beside Shuu, but never said a word. He must have enjoyed that. I bet he did, calling me loud and annoying and asking me to shut up all the time must be for some reason. It felt so weird standing next to the person that I detested and repelled so much without saying any insults or even a word.

Eventually, a person showed up, coming out from the shadows like a scary demon. I didn't even know that someone other than the brothers and I lived in the mansion. Well, I wouldn't ever say that I lived there, only temporary.

The man was wearing a butler suit, so I immediately assumed that he was one of their servants (like me) and that he'd come now to give me the new outfit. You wanna know what else he was wearing? No fucking face expression at fucking all. That creeped me out. There is some serious weird shit going on in this demon house.

Without saying a word, he held up his hands that was holding a heap of black material. He was holding them towards me.

"Thank you, sir." I said, as I received the heap, bowing slightly to him. He didn't answer (what a bad butler!), and I thought about maybe shouting "You're welcome!" to teach him a lesson. I would've done if it weren't for the fact about how creepy he looked when he slide back into the shadows again, right where he'd come from. He didn't take any steps, he just slide across the floor (if anyone tells you that I 'eeep'ed about it, they're lying. Don't believe them).

I calmed myself down and moved back towards the door, taking a firm grip around the handle.

I was just about to go inside when a dark, husky voice reached my little ear.

"Don't forget to shower." It said and I nearly screamed at the sudden order. Fuck you, Shuu.

"When did you wake up?" I slowly turned my face around to show him my angry face. I bet it didn't look as epic and angry as I wanted it too, but it felt strong.

"When you 'eeep'ed." He said as an answer and snorted (as I said, do _not _believe him!)

"Hmpf, anyway! Why should I shower? So that you can peek at me or what!?" I shouted in disgust and made a face at him.

"No. You stink. Seriously, you reek of wet dog. I couldn't even sleep yesterday."

"I BEG YOUR PARDON!? WHO NEEDS TO BEHAVE HERE!?"

Oh, now that he mentioned it, Nina, Saito, Kisshu and Izaya did sleep in my bed after we'd been out for a walk in the rain. Their fur was pretty wet, maybe that was why? Four dogs can really cause trouble, huh?

"Fine, I'll shower, but don't you _daaaare_ peek!" I gave up after I'd smelled my arm, I did smell disgusting.

"..Just lock the door..."

"Don't give me that shit! I've watched Hellsing! I know your kind, you demon beast!" I shrieked and smashed the door shut. I was halfway through taking my sweater off when I heard a muttered sigh, followed by the insult; "who would peek at you..."

As an answer to that, I banked hard at the door with my foot (ignored the pain it caused me) in a sign that I'd heard what he dared say.

Their bathroom was the fanciest I'd ever seen. There was a tub there (which I wasn't used to since I'd lived with a shower all my life), there was a big, wide sink there, and plants and a big lamp, and for some reason there was also a giant mirror beside the tub. Why would they have a giant mirror, do they _like_ watching themselves _naked? _I could picture myself that... Well, I don't!

I carefully stepped into the tub, afraid of falling and breaking a body part. Because if I lied there, unable to move, all naked, I would have to call for help. And the only help seemed to be Shuu, I did NOT want him to smirk at my naked, helpless body. All covered in water in a tub.

Thank god that these perverts at least had a curtain in case someone would try to peek by opening the door slightly.

The water was warm and relaxing. I didn't know if I should thank Shuu for this. The calming water hitting my bare skin, making it clean and shiny, was the best feeling I'd had since I came here. And I did stink. I hadn't showered since Friday due to not having school. If I wasn't going to be close to another person, I didn't find it super duper important to shower. And now I stank.

But even though showering felt great, it still wasn't fully enjoyable and comfortable. The reason of that was the nervousness of someone coming in, and those feelings were confirmed as I heard the same door, that I'd smashed shut just a minute ago, open.

"Shuu..." I said in a heavy breathing, irritated about even having to yell at him anymore today. How much did I have to scream and shout until he stopped behaving like an ass. "_**What. Are. You. Doing. In. HERE?**_"

I heard Shuu's footsteps silent, a breathing sound consisting of a snort and a sigh reaching my ear.

"I'm just going to-"

"-_**PEEK!? I KNEW IT, YOU PERVERT! I TRUSTED YOU HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU AND YOUR STUPID PRETTY HOUSE AND YOUR STUPID RICH BATHTUB I WANNA GO HOME!"**_

"- leave the ribbon you dropped when shutting the door." Shuu continued in an even bigger irritated voice, and I could hear a soft object landing on the black clothes I'd thrown down on the floor in anger, but I couldn't give up now.

"You could've knocked!"

"You would've thrown toilet rolls at me."

"DAMN RIGHT I WOULD'VE!"

I did have lots of them beside the tub after all. The curtain may have been in the way for me to see Shuu, but I could've sworn on my pancakes that he was making a silent sigh right at that moment.

"I'm completely naked in here, and you just _walk in_? How respectful of you!"

That's when I heard it, the muffled laughter he'd tried to hide in his palm. He was finding this harassment _funny_!?

_**"OUT!" **_I screamed and began swinging my hand after the rolls, shooting them towards him several per throw.

"Ouch! Hey! Stop it!" He yelled in agony of the paper rolls, but I had decided to show no mercy at the criminal.

_**"OUT OUT OUT OUT!" **_

And finally, the enemy couldn't stand against me anymore and retreated back outside. I'd grown tired of showering then, I wasn't in the mood anymore. Shuu had destroyed everything, that fucker.

I carefully stepped out of the tub, once again afraid of slipping and breaking a bone. Where did they keep the towels then?

_Ooooooh, in the cabinet of course~! _

A good advise for everyone living in this house would be to not go on the toilet, there are no paper left here...

I picked up the clothes lying on the floor. Or just one piece of it, the biggest one. My hands began trembling with embarrassment and anger as I unfolded the black, soft material and saw what the cloth was. There was no way that I wouldn't recognize such a thing, I've seen enough he- I mean – anime to know what this was. It "strangely" happened to be a black, short maid dress with an upper edge shaped as a heart. It had to layers of the skirt, the first was black, and under it was a white one with only the hem visible, and also, it didn't have sleeves.

_**"I AM NOT WEARING THIS!"**_ I screamed and banked at the door in anger. As no reply came, I took it as if he gave up. And he was probably too lazy to fight about it.

So I began the search of my ordinary clothes, still in just a towel. But the sloppy-made heap of clothes that I'd threw away earlier were nowhere to be found – and definitely not in the place I'd put them.

"Shuu! You don't happen to know where my clothes are?" I asked as I opened the cabinet door under the sink. They weren't there, and neither were Shuu's reply. "Oh dear god, you took them, didn't you!" I yelled and kicked the door. Still no reply, not even a sigh from him. Had he fallen asleep? Had he walked away? Did he just ignore me? Wtf!?

I couldn't believe this guy! He'd taken all my clothes - even my panties and bra! What a damn pervert he is, how could I've been so darn blind and naive!? All I had now was these kinky maid clothes... And look at that, it even had a black ribbon as a collar. Fan-fucking-tastic.

I sighed. This was so not happening to me, it was only a weird imagination that had crossed the line or something. The teacher would soon slap me on the back of my head.

Maybe he'd at least left me some underwear after taking mine?

Oh, there was underwear all right._ Kinky_ ones.

Fuck me gently with a chainsaw, why is this happening to meh!?

But I had to put something on. The towel had turned wet and cold as I'd just sat here for maybe half an hour. Had Shuu completely forgotten about me, or what!?

I started with the "panties". They were black, lace ones connected by strings to thigh highs in the same color. _What is wrong with these brothers, keeping stuff like this!? How am I even supposed to wear these!?_

I slowly placed my leg into the nylon stocking, followed by doing the same with the other. I slide it up my legs and got all kinds of images in my head of different reasons for them to make me wear such a showing outfit.

There was a bra as well, a black lace one matching perfectly with the so-called panties. I gave out a frustrated sigh. I looked so erotic, I just couldn't go out and hunt after Shuu like this. And there was no way that I was going to escape back into society in such an appearance. I could already picture the headlines for the papers;  
_**LOST TEENAGE GIRL HAS BEEN FOUND WEARING KINKY MAID OUTFIT. IF ANYONE WANTS TO MOCK HER, HERE'S YOUR CHANCE PEOPLE! THE ONE OFFERING MOST MONEY GETS TO HUMILIATE HER FOR ONE DAY! ANY FIRST OFFERS? 100 DOLLARS OKAY, CAN I HAVE 200? 200 DOLLARS EVERYONE, COME ON OFFER! I HAVE 500 HERE, ANYONE WANTS TO OFFER MORE!? 1 MILLION! CAN YOU GO HIGHER!? ONE! TWO! THREE! SOLD FOR 1 MILLION DOLLARS! COME FORWARD AND GET YOUR AWARD!**_

There was no way I'd let that happen. What would my friend say!? Yukk.

So I picked up the maid dress again and carefully stepped into it. It wasn't as tight as I'd imagined, but it was still horribly revealing so I wanted more clothes on me. And then it began. I wore all I could get my hands on. The stupid black ribbon, the black shiny Lolita shoes with small heels, a weird white head head band, and the white apron with the three black hearts trailing down my stomach. Oh, and don't let me forget the two, fucking, idiotic, black cuffs. Lovely.

I stepped in front of the mirror to see how horrible I looked, and realized, to my terror, that the skirt was super duper short. If I jumped when being rescued, I would show the whole world the terror of my life – the kinky panties. That is so not happening, I have to get my clothes back.

I slide the door open and peeked at both sides, not to reveal myself in front of the Shuu's butler. I know that he was the one giving me the outfit, but I still didn't want servants to see me like this.

As I though, Shuu was indeed not sleeping beside the door. He was gone. Dear gawd, where could he have gone off to!? He could be sleeping anywhere, on the floor, in a corner, in a sofa or in a closet – that man has no limits! How would I ever find him.

I went to look around in the hall, believing that he couldn't have gotten far, that lazy ass. But I didn't find him there either Maybe he'd actually went after a bed this time instead of sleeping against the wall, like he did the first night?

The first place I should look for in that case would be his room, right? If I were him, I also would have went after his comfortable bed, it was so big, soft and smooth with all it's layers.

_Shuu's room it is._ I thought, feeling smart for figuring out that all by myself. But would I be able to find back to the entrance? Even if I tried? I felt completely lost and wouldn't recognize a hall I'd been in even if I went in it, but still. I wanted my clothes back, and I didn't want Shuu to lay his dirty, big, manly – I mean – disgusting, filthy hands on my undergarments any longer than he already had.

_I need a map. This is ridiculous. How was Reiji thinking, making me into a maid when I can't even find my way around here? This is so frustrating. Why did I get born with no sense of direction? Fuck you, dad, this is your fault. I can bet my pancakes on it. Oh, sweet lord of Kira, not this hall again. How big can a fucking house be? This is embarrassing. Oh, look. I'm back where I fucking started. And there's that hall again. Fuck me gently with a chainsaw. We meet again, hall. Dumplingdick! I'm so going to wreck this hall down one day. After I've wrecked this bathroom. Have I been here before!? No, I haven't! There you have it, hall! I have defeated you! Yes, I'm on a roll now! They see me rollin', they hatin'. Or so I thought. Fuck you, hall._

But then, a miracle was born! After what felt like an hour of getting lost in the same fucking hall, I found the main stairs in the mansion – the ones leading right to the entrance. And after walking down them, I only need to turn right. After that, I just needed to turn left and right a couple of times. I still remember the way because of how long it took for Shuu to answer me when I asked for directions on my first night. "Left... Left... Right... Left... Right..." He'd said, sighing each time. So I still remembered the struggle to get him to answer, thank god.

Eventually, I found the same, brown, wooden door with the same, golden, round handle that I had opened and dragged Shuu past.

I placed my hand gently on the handle, making a firm, yet soft, grip around it and turned, causing the big door to open up. It was, indeed, Shuu's room. His was the only room I'd seen so far that had a small staircase right in front of the entrance, I remember almost falling over the brown railing the first time. So many memories of this place. Pulling Shuu down these stairs, trying to annoy, seduce and befriend him to death, ...cuddling with him, getting sucked by him in my sleep and later yelling at him with no success, telling him about my ninja-dream, discussing penguin-suits with him, forcing him to follow me to the kitchen, dragging Shuu off of his bed, getting teased by him in the stairs, and god knows what other weird stuff we've done in this very room.

But enough about that.

I turned left and went down the eight steps of the stairs. But I didn't see Shuu anywhere in there. Had I gotten lost for maybe an hour just to find the room I was looking for...empty!? That just can't be!

I ran towards the end of the bed I'd slept in just hours ago, tracing my hands over it too see if Shuu was there. According to my theory, Shuu had lied in the bed for so long and with such laziness, that he and the bed had melted together to one. But he wasn't there, and I just stood in front of the big, yellow bed, clearly disappointed that the only trace of Shuu in this room was his light blue sweater. I threw my arms back down my sides and tilted my head back as much as I could, letting out a frustrated sigh. Standing there in my stupid erotic maid costume was not comforting at all.

Where was he? He wasn't in the sofa behind me, I would've noticed it when walking down the stairs. He was too big to hide under the desk he had. I closed my eyes, still standing by the end of the bed with my head tilting backwards. I closed my eyes due to trying to think and focus without staring at the old, brown, retro ventilator he had, placed on the ceiling.

"Why are you frustrated? Were you trying to find me that hard, hentai-chan?"

Then, without warning, I was pushed forward. Right onto the soft bed. I had left myself open, not ready for any sudden attacks.

_**Fuck.**_

_**FINALLY UPDATING SHUU'S TIME FOR HAPPY-DANCE OH MJEAH! *cough, cough!* Well, time for serious. **_

_**I was thinking about their outfits. We already know what Mayu wears - well, MOST of what she wears -, but we barely know anything about the brothers. So I will just simply put it like this, they will wear what I like the most from the games, or something of my own creations. Or, if we just say it like this, they will wear something HOT, mwehe. **_

_**If you have any questions, you can just comment them or chat with me – that depends on what site you're reading this on. I do recommend Quotev, because you can both comment, follow, love and chat there. Besides, I have the same name there as I have on both and . **_

_**Also, chat and comment whatever you feel like, nobody's stopping ya.**_

_**THANKIES (once again, haha) FOR READING MINNA, ALL OF YOU ARE VERY PRECIOUS TO ME!**_

_**And now, time for Swedish since I wanna talk to mah mate.**_

_**Signe, om du läser detta så lovar jag att jag kommer klappa till dig nästa gång jag ser dig. Inte för att jag kommer veta om du läst, men jag kommer garanterat att se om du läst på din användare, mwaha! I örvrigt så, hur måru? Äre kul att trakasera mig, din fucker? Aja, jag ska nog sova nu. Ha en bra fucking dag, din sneaky bastard. **_

_**Med vänliga fucking hällsningar: Aristus, Knums kära vän. **_


End file.
